A Sanctuary After-Thought
by mjf2468
Summary: What would Victoria's thoughts be if Diego did indeed get involved with another woman? This story examines Victoria's feelings re: the possibility of Diego having a romance with another, unknown, woman, as mentioned in a scene from the NWZ episode "Sanctuary". She realizes that somehow, in the intervening years, her feelings for Diego have developed into more than friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Victoria starts wondering

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while. Some dialogue and scenes from the NWZ episode "Sanctuary" written by Tim Minear. Research assist provided by PamZ via her marvelous transcripts.

Summary: Examining Victoria's feelings re: the possibility of Diego having a romance with another, unknown, woman, as mentioned in a scene from the NWZ episode "Sanctuary". She realizes that somehow, in the intervening years, her feelings for Diego have developed into more than friendship.

 **AN: Thanks for checking out another one of my stories. Still working my way through the episodes, chasing whatever plot bunnies hop my way. Hope it's as entertaining for you as it is for me. Helps keep these wonderful characters and TV series alive in our minds and hearts, after all.**

Victoria noted with interest the return of her old friend Diego in the tavern after being absent for several days. Throughout the years, Diego had been away from the pueblo for various reasons. This time was different, though, because his own father didn't know where he had gone off to. It was slightly ironic when she herself comforted Don Alejandro when he first spoke of his worry about Diego being gone. But it was his reply about Diego "out there doing what young men are supposed to do" which got her imagination going. Which then resulted in her beginning to wonder. And worry.

Often, when thinking of her friend Diego, romance certainly didn't come to mind. Diego often acted clumsy and unsure of himself around eligible young senoritas, especially when they were forced upon him as possible marriage candidates. If she did think about Diego and romance in the same sentence, she often pushed them aside, believing he really wasn't interested. After all, most men would have returned from Spain married or engaged after being on their own for so long. Instead, he had returned without a single story about possible romances. Much less any scandal.

Scandal and Don Diego? Such thoughts made Victoria laugh out loud. Her friend was certainly the last person on earth to ever be involved in something scandalous. He often acted too prudish, even for his own father, who was himself the model of gentlemanly behavior.

She didn't know why, but the reason behind Diego's absence seemed to interest her a little too much. No matter what she told herself, no matter how much she attempted to distract her mind off of it, the topic still tickled her curiosity. So when she observed him accompanying his father and Felipe into the tavern this night, she bit down a burst of impatience and casually walked over to the table as they sat down.

"Good evening, Senors. How are you this evening?" she asked with a huge smile.

"Wonderful, Victoria. Lemonade for all of us, por favor," Don Alejandro answered with a huge smile of his own.

"Yes, Don Alejandro. One moment."

She hurried away, but looked back to see the three men great Mendoza as he approached their table. When she returned with the juice, Don Alejandro was just finishing telling Don Diego about the 'joke' he and Victoria had played upon the Alcalde. In one fair swoop, they had gotten rid of fraudulent paintings and gotten money out of the Alcalde for the replacement of the Turron barn. Rightfully so, since it had been his fault it had burnt down in the first place.

When the conversation hit a lull, Victoria decided to stir things up a little and tease her old friend. Not to mention getting answers to her questions. She crouched down beside Diego with a saucy smile, searched out Diego's eyes and asked, "So is what I hear true, Don Diego?"

Diego turned in surprise towards the tavern keeper. "Is what true?"

"Well some say you were involved in a…" Victoria looked directly into Diego's eyes, "burning romance."

Felipe looked at Diego with his own sly smile and waited for his reply, apparently as interested in it as Victoria was.

"If you must know, there was a woman…"

Don Diego considered Victoria with a sideways look as she held her breath, waiting for his reply.

"But I fear the fire has gone out now," Diego looked at Victoria with a sly smile over his glass of orange juice. He took a sip, surprised Victoria was still staring at him, and raised his glass to her in a small salute.

Victoria could only stare at her friend, astounded by his reply. Her quiet, unassuming friend Diego. Did he just claim to have had a love affair while he was gone? She came up with an excuse to hurry back into the kitchen and rushed out of the room. Upon reaching the back room, she leaned against her cupboard and covered her burning cheeks with her hands.

It seemed to her hundreds of feelings and thoughts were rushing through her head with such an admission. What was the most prevalent, was confusion as to why she was having such a reaction in the first place. As she heard her name being called by one of her employees, she wiped her hands on her apron, straightened her skirt, and rushed back into the dining room. She pushed all thoughts connected to this incident and Diego from her mind.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Later, at the end of the day, as she cleaned the tavern for the night, Victoria considered the events of the past several days. All the information she had gathered regarding this supposed lady love of Diego's was sketchy, to say the least. Thus resulting in knowing nothing about Diego's mystery woman.

Suddenly she stopped wiping a table mid-swipe. _Why am I so enthralled in the love life of one Diego de la Vega? What do I care who he is interested in? It is about time he gets married, after all, as any normal caballero his age would do._

Victoria shook her head and continued to wipe off the table, as well as the next two tables as well. She tried to tell herself it was because Diego de la Vega was her best friend, and could be considered naïve in the area of romance. He needed to be protected. What other reason could there be for her interest, after all? But when she realized she was wiping the tables so hard it was practically hurting her hand, she had to stop and ponder her actions.

She suddenly shook her head. Was it more than just fear over the loss of his friendship once he'd gotten married which was troubling her? Diego was always ready with a helping hand, or a shoulder to cry on, or even protection at times. (More so in name only, since he didn't like to fight. But with his broad shoulders and deep voice, he did present a formidable sight to someone looking for trouble. As long as they weren't aware of Diego's passive ways).

Victoria shook her head. It wasn't that she wasn't aware of Diego's positive qualities all these years. It was actually she was very much aware of them, but considered him to be totally out of her reach. Why _would_ a caballero be interested in _her_? Even one as open-minded as Diego? Of all women he could have, the thought he would choose _her_? Truly unthinkable.

That was why Zorro was so attractive to her. Not only was he so romantic, and mysterious. He was more…attainable for someone of her station. If she were being honest with herself, which, at the moment she was. For the first time in a long time.

She sat down at a table, her back to the main door, and put her head into her hands while her elbows rested on the table. Her heart actually hurt from the longing to be married once and for all, to have all these issues settled. To have her life settled. Why, oh why, couldn't that happen sooner than later?

In the middle of all this thinking, who should happen to sneak into the tavern but one of the men in her thoughts. Zorro was caught by surprise by the sight of Victoria, sitting alone in her tavern, her shoulders sagging, her body communicating her despair. His heart went out to her as he wondered what had happened to have caused her such pain. Not wanting to scare her, he softly cleared his throat instead.

She startled, but turned around and attempted to give him one of her usual bright smiles but he sensed it was difficult for her. "Oh, Zorro, am I so glad to see you!" However, instead of the smile reaching her eyes, Zorro watched as they filled up with tears.

"Oh, dear, Victoria, what is wrong? Has something happened, my preciosa?"

His question only brought on huge sobs, which wracked her body as he gently pulled her into his arms. He led her to sit down once again on the bench and waited until she stopped crying.

"Victoria, please, tell me what is wrong?"

Looking up into his eyes, Victoria suddenly realized she wanted it to be Diego who was there comforting her, who would take care of her. Thinking of the young caballero, she looked into Zorro's eyes, when she suddenly could only see Diego instead. The same eyes, the same moustache. The same strong chin. Zorro watched as the sadness disappeared from her face, replaced with confusion, then amazement, as suddenly her sobs stopped.

"Diego?" she whispered, as she was unable to clear the vision of her best friend from her eyes. Instead, she could only see Diego wearing the mask in front of her.

Zorro didn't know what to think. Either Victoria had suffered a small stroke and she was hallucinating, or…something happened and she'd realized who was under the mask. By the look in her eye, Zorro knew it was the latter choice. He swallowed deeply and slowly slid his mask off his face.

"How'd you know?" Diego softly asked, heart in his throat as he waited for her reply.

Victoria looked in disbelief, seeing indeed her best friend in front of her, dressed in Zorro's clothes. Suddenly the door opened and Mendoza walked in, saying, "Victoria, has there been a…"

Victoria looked in alarm at Diego, who luckily was able to react quickly and got his mask back on in a matter of moments. He leaped from the bench turning around and asked, "Sargent Mendoza, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh, no, not you Zorro! Why are you here tonight? I was looking for a bandit who was supposedly in the pueblo. You haven't seen him, have you? Either of you?"

While Mendoza was preoccupied with his question, Zorro took the moment to run out the back door, avoiding more lancers coming in via the main entrance. As Victoria could only sit there in amazement, she watched Mendoza give the order to follow Zorro. Suddenly everything was just too much, and she began to cry again in huge spasms, letting all the tension and frustration out.

Mendoza ran back through the tavern, not having caught Zorro and wanted to ask Victoria some more questions about the other bandit. He stopped in shock at the sight of the usually strong woman crying so hard.

"Senorita Victoria, oh my, what is the matter? Are you hurt? Did one of my lancers trip and hurt you or something?"

Stopping her sobs in order to answer him, Victoria could only gulp air as she tried to find her voice. Finally she was able to give him an answer, in between struggling for air. "I'm not hurt, Mendoza. I'm just very, very sad."

Mendoza, being a single man, hadn't had much experience with crying women, but suddenly recalled it was a full moon outside. Perhaps it was Victoria's….um…that must be it. A slight blush rose on his cheeks, and Mendoza said, "Um, I'm sorry to hear that, Senorita." Struggling to figure out what to say, he asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Sargent. Thank you." Recalling he had exited the tavern, but had returned, she asked, "Was there something you came back for, Mendoza?"

Startling, Mendoza remembered. "Oh, yes, I'm just wondering if you knew anything about any strangers in town at all."

Victoria shook her head. "No, no. I haven't." For some reason, tears returned to her eyes. Mendoza turned a little darker red and stuttered that he would leave now and he'd see her tomorrow.

As silence returned to her tavern all Victoria could do was remain sitting in her exhaustion, looking around the room at nothing in particular. Her brain remained numb as she attempted to make some possible sense at what all had happened over the course of the past fifteen minutes. It was simply too much for her brain to process.

One thing was for sure. Perhaps Diego, and only Diego, would return tonight to discuss what had happened. It would be the safest thing to do. They then could discuss what they needed to without worrying about the Alcalde. However, Victoria wasn't certain whether she wanted Diego to return tonight.

Perhaps he wouldn't. Either he will decide it was too late to return without causing scandal, or he might decide she needed some time to process everything. Or to cool her anger down, she thought with a wry smile. Because, surely, she should be angry, because, after all, Diego did keep a huge secret from her. Zorro had kept a huge secret from her. How could he do that, in either guise, when he had expressed how much she meant to him? In either guise?

After waiting for an hour, and almost falling asleep three times, Victoria decided to lock up the tavern and go to bed. She needed her rest, and she was sure she'd see Diego tomorrow. She was amazed how she could stop thinking about such a momentous happening, but no doubt she was partly in shock with the discover. Because of her exhaustion, Victoria decided she would allow herself to sleep, and think about it all tomorrow. Which she did.

 **AN: This started in a certain way, but then it took a total left turn somewhere, and this is what ended up being written. Hmm. Quite a different reveal than the one I originally thought. But interesting I think. Especially with Victoria wishing Diego was there to comfort her. Hope you thought so too, and you'll return for the next chapter. Huge thanks as always for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: A long overdue Talk

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Thank you for returning. I appreciate the great response chapter one received! Thanks to all who read, favorited, and/or reviewed! (thank you Dapet, for again reading my stories. I have missed you.)**

Previously:

 _Victoria looked in alarm at Diego, who luckily was able to react quickly and got his mask back on in a matter of moments. He leaped from the bench turning around and asked, "Sargent Mendoza, what seems to be the trouble?"_

 _"_ _Oh, no, not you Zorro! Why are you here tonight? I was looking for a bandit who was supposedly in the pueblo. You haven't seen him, have you? Either of you?"_

 _While Mendoza was preoccupied with his question, Zorro took the moment to run out the back door, avoiding more lancers coming in via the main entrance. As Victoria could only sit there in amazement, she watched Mendoza give the order to follow Zorro. Suddenly everything was just too much, and she began to cry again in huge spasms, letting all the tension and frustration out._

Zorro was able to elude all the lancers and get out of the pueblo without being stopped. Luckily Toronado knew the way home, because Zorro's thoughts were jumbled, to say the least. He had no idea what had just happened. For once Zorro allowed his mind to wander as he travelled back to the cave.

Victoria knew who wore Zorro's mask. She knew it was her best friend Diego under the mask. And…can he dare believe she didn't appear to mind it was him? Was that indeed what had happened?

If only Mendoza hadn't chosen _that_ moment to interrupt. He had so desperately wanted to return to her as Diego, so they could talk about it. But the lancers or the Alcalde could still overhear their conversation, and Diego certainly didn't want that. Or at the very least they would wonder why Diego was talking to Victoria so late, it being too late to properly visit an unmarried woman alone in her home. Or perhaps Victoria needed time to process her feelings before they talked. So, Diego tamped down the desperate wish to return to her and instead headed for home.

His shoulders slouching as he made his way to his room from the cave, Diego didn't know what to think. He wondered what had made Victoria so upset. Suddenly a thought passed through his mind. Was it possible she had figured out who Zorro was before he arrived, and the discovery upset her so? He shook his head. All his insecurity leaped out, demanding this was the only logical conclusion, but luckily his logical side reminded him she didn't appear to know until she looked deep into his eyes.

Diego sighed. He was determined to wait until tomorrow for answers, and to get a good night's rest in preparation for that discussion. For he was certain, as certain as the fact Mendoza ate daily at the tavern, Victoria was going to have some anger to express during their discussion. Loving that woman was going to be an adventure, but one Diego gladly would give anything to experience. And, hopefully, it looked like the barriers were removed without any say-so from him.

So he found the way to his bedroom, falling into bed with a heavy sigh. Exhaustion made his body heavy, but his mind still worried about how Victoria was going to react to her new discovery. Finally, however, his tired mind fell asleep.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Victoria found it difficult to get up the next day. She did appear to have slept throughout the night, but troublesome dreams did bother her at the edges of her awareness, then floated away again. Instead of spending any more time examining any of it, she busied herself with the tasks ahead of her to prepare for the busy day ahead.

Because, even if she did want to allow herself the luxury to dwell on what had happened the night before, circumstances conspired to prevent it. The breakfast rush kept her busy. Her younger waitress Maria had sent her youngest son to Victoria to tell her Maria was ill and wouldn't be able to work today. Instead of trying to contact her part-time help Luisa, Victoria decided she and the rest of her staff would be able to handle it. She would just not do her usual Monday paperwork today; instead she would help take care of the customers. Thus keeping her mind too busy to think about the ramifications of the secret a certain caballero had been keeping from her.

However, not too busy to distract her from noticing when lunchtime arrived and the minutes ticked by without any sign of Diego. Victoria both waited breathlessly and anxiously his arrival. She hadn't really thought what she should say to him. She just couldn't. The shock of the discovery still weighed on her, confusing her. Leaving her thoughts all jumbled inside.

Her anxiety rising with the passing of every half hour, Diego and Felipe finally arrived near the end of the lunch time. They quickly found an empty table as Victoria covertly watched them from behind the bar. She was busy wiping the counter off while Felipe signed something quickly to Diego, who shrugged and gave him a small smile. But Victoria did observe Diego was not smiling his usual jovial smile. Perhaps he was just as nervous as she was regarding their overdue conversation.

She instructed Alicia to wait on them as she returned to the kitchen to watch over the cooking. She busied herself in the kitchen with the various activities of the tavern, while she waited for Diego to finish his lunch. She timed it right, as she returned to the dining room, to observe Diego rising from the table and pretending to casually look around the dining room. When their eyes met, she observed a slight blush rise on his cheeks and he signed something to Felipe, who nodded and left the tavern after patting Diego on the shoulder.

Diego walked over to Victoria while she waited. "Hello, Diego," she decided to say first before he could.

"Buenas tardes, Victoria. I…I was wondering if you'd have time to come to the newspaper office and…um, discuss your column for this week's edition."

At first, Victoria was confused, and she was about to question whether he really wanted to discuss the newspaper. However, the question died on her lips when she looked into his eyes and the message within them. She gave him a little nod and smile, and said, "Yes, I will be there soon. We should be closing for siesta in about fifteen minutes. I'll join you there."

Diego nodded, then hurried out the door. For one who was usually graceful on his feet, Diego appeared to stumble over his feet a moment before he could get out of the tavern. Victoria shrugged. Another sign of his nervousness, perhaps?

Victoria tried to hold back her impatience as she attempted to hurry along the last patrons, without appearing to do so, and shut down the tavern for siesta. She told her employees she'd be over at the 'Examiner' talking to Diego, and she hurried out before she could change her mind. Suddenly she realized her head was fuzzy, and her heart was in her throat. She rounded the corner and rested her hand against a post. Leaning against it, she caught her breath and reminded herself it was only Diego. Her friend. Who she knew better than anyone else. No matter what secrets he'd kept from her all these years.

After making her way over to the newspaper office, and firmly knocking on the door, she entered upon his request to enter. He was sitting at the desk, papers in front of him. However, she could tell he hadn't looked at any of them yet. He waved to the empty chair across the desk for her to sit down.

As he looked at her, debating whether to let her begin, Victoria looked down at her hands in her lap, nervously bunching up her skirt. She stopped herself, smoothed the skirt out, and determinedly looked at the man across from her. And suddenly had no words to say.

Diego watched as Victoria opened her mouth, but confusion entered her eyes and she closed her mouth again. He swallowed, and asked softly, "What made you so upset last evening?"

Of all questions she thought he would ask first, that wasn't one of them. She looked down at her hands in her lap again and forced herself to answer. "After your answer about having a 'burning romance', I began to think how I would feel should you get married to another woman someday. And I didn't like the answer. Then I got sad not being married to Zorro after all this time, and then I realized my feelings were all mixed up. About both you and Zorro. I…I didn't know what to think."

"How did you figure out I was…" and traced a 'Z' in the air. Even though they were alone, and Diego was sure they weren't being overheard, he still wanted to be safe.

"When Zorro appeared, I suddenly had the thought of wanting Diego there comforting me instead. I looked into your…I mean, Zorro's face and all of a sudden the only face I could see was yours. Diego's. Your eyes, your chin, your mustache. You. Diego. My friend." Suddenly, even though she was somewhat relieved with what she had found out, she was angry as well. After all these years, and she had to figure it out on her own? Catching herself off-guard, anger at Diego rose within her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Victoria was surprised as to how bitter her voice sounded, even to her own ears.

"You know why I didn't. It wasn't safe for you."

"But Diego, I thought you shared _everything_ with me. I thought…I thought we were friends."

Diego leaned closer to her, resting his arms on his knees and looking deep into her eyes. "You are. You are…my best friend, my love, my Corazon, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. But also, the woman I would die if I should ever lose. The one who I'd protect with my very own life."

"How do you think it felt, Diego, all these years thinking, believing Zorro was a stranger to these parts, someone I'd barely know, and waiting and waiting and wondering why we can't be together? Only to find out…he's my best friend, who has been here all along. In my life, every day, sharing my joys and problems." Some of her anger dampened when seeing the love and devotion in those beautiful blue eyes, but…she was still a proud Escalante. With a temper to match.

"I don't know if I'm more angry over the fact we could've been married years ago, or that I never suspected it was you under the mask. How could I not have known? How stupid do you think I must be, for not ever realizing it?"

Taking her hand, Diego shook his head. "Oh, my dear **Corazon** , you are not stupid. You are the most intelligent woman I know. It has nothing to do with intelligence. For my own safety, for yours, for Felipe's and my father's, no one but no one could suspect. If anyone suspected, we all could have ended up on the Alcalde's gallows. If the people closest to me didn't suspect me, it meant my disguise was good enough to keep the Alcalde from discovering me as well."

"Are you saying your father and Felipe didn't know?"

"Father didn't, for the same reasons as you not knowing. Plus, I'd worry too much about him slipping and revealing something to the Alcalde or someone else. You know his pride. It was difficult for me to bear all the insults all these years thrown at me. Imagine my father being able to keep quiet during one of those insults and actually knowing the truth? I love my father dearly, but diplomacy isn't one of his stronger skills."

Victoria smiled a little in response, but then… "All those remarks your father, and I have made…oh, Diego, I'm still angry at you, but I'm sorry for those remarks."

"Again, you didn't know, and it only cemented my disguise with the Alcalde. Because, how could someone so inept and clumsy be the fearless Zorro?"

"How were you able to do all this on your own?"

Diego swallowed. "I wasn't alone. I had Felipe to help me." At Victoria's intake of breath, he rushed on before she could interrupt. "He was there the day I created Zorro. And it was only going to be one time. Just a way to get you and my father out of jail."

"Oh, yes, I remember now."

"See, the Alcalde had taken pains to go out of his way to threaten me should I help you two. He also threatened our lands and our tenants. Everything we owned. So, what else could I do? I overheard Mendoza talk about a local legend, and how it used the darkness to provoke fear, and…so Felipe and I created Zorro. It worked so well, and the Alcalde jailed my father once again, so I had to keep going."

Victoria leaned back in her chair, covering her face in her hands. "It's all so much to think about. I didn't allow myself to think about it last night, because…because I just didn't know what to think. I wanted to be happy I finally knew who was behind the mask. I wanted to be happy I could finally be in love with Diego, the man I have been in love with all my life. But…I was so angry that I didn't know, that I was fooled, that…that we could have been married all these years."

"But Victoria, I wanted that as well. However, the mission had to come first. I…I couldn't just sit idly by and let the Alcalde rule our people with injustice. I'm not sure what my father had in mind when he called me back from Spain, to help him address this. There wasn't time to ask him before…before he was jailed and I had to make a decision. And if I had suddenly asked questions about uniting the Dons into action, I was afraid suspicion about me being Zorro would follow."

"My anger does seem spiteful in view of all of this. In view of all your sacrifice over the years. However did you do it all, Diego? This only makes Zorro even more heroic in my eyes."

A small blush came out along Diego's cheekbones. "No, it's not. I only did what I could." Looking around, listening to the noises outside, Diego said, "Siesta is almost over. I suppose we should end our discussion so you can get back to the tavern before anyone wonders what we are doing in here."

"But Diego…we haven't discussed everything…I haven't… but…"

Taking her hand one again, he said, "I know, my preciosa, I know." Pressing a hand to his forehead, he thought. Turning to Victoria, Diego asked, "Come to the hacienda for supper tonight?"

"But wouldn't it look suspicious? I hardly ever do that, not without a special occasion."

Thinking over the past few days, Diego searched for an answer. "Maybe we can use my absence, and your resulting jealousy, as a means to say we both realized our feelings and you have given up on Zorro."

"Would it be enough to throw off suspicion? I don't want to lose you to the gallows when I just got you."

Diego shook his head and smiled at her. "No, not happening. I agree. But hopefully, my ineptitude over the years will serve us well in maintaining the Alcalde's blindness regarding Zorro."

Unable to resist any longer, Victoria threw herself into Diego's arms. How could she not recognize Diego's embrace when Zorro embraced her? "I sure hope so. I only want us to get married as soon as possible." She looked up at Diego with such love and pleading, Diego gave in and slanted his lips to hers. After a moment, he reluctantly pulled away, even as Victoria was combing her hands through his hair. "We better not do too much of that here," he said huskily. "I wouldn't be able to stop."

Victoria blushed a deeper red. "But when?" she asked, looking up at him through lowered eyelids.

"Soon. Come out to the hacienda tonight. We'll start planting the seeds tomorrow to help explain our relationship." He winked and said, "So we can begin planning our wedding."

Victoria looked into those eyes again, knowing they'll probably be her downfall quite frequently from now on. "Don't think you're completely forgiven, de la Vega, but…yes, I will come out for supper tonight."

Victoria almost felt blinded by the bright smile with which she was rewarded. "Good. Then we can begin planning."

 **AN: I guess one thing which attracts me to writing all sorts of reveals, I think, is my belief that her reaction is often dependent upon how she finds out. That's why I believe her reaction can be different from story to story, at times. (I guess). (And…I hope this is different from my other reveals.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those hoping for angst, I hope there is enough angst. Probably not, but…I guess I'm too much of a hopeless romantic for that. Or, as one of my favorite movie characters Joan Wilder from "Romancing the Stone" also says at the end, I'm more of a "hopeful romantic".**


	3. Chapter 3: Supper With Father

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Thank you for returning. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews, favs and follows!**

Previously:

 _"_ _Come out to the hacienda tonight. We'll start planting the seeds tomorrow to help explain our relationship." He winked and said, "So we can begin planning our wedding."_

 _Victoria looked into those eyes again, knowing they'll probably be her downfall quite frequently from now on. "Don't think you're completely forgiven, de la Vega, but…yes, I will come out for supper tonight."_

 _Victoria almost felt blinded by the bright smile with which she was rewarded. "Good. Then we can begin planning."_

Victoria couldn't help whistling throughout the afternoon as she hurried to finish the chores needing to be completed before she left. She had arranged with one of her workers, Rosa, to work for her that evening so she could have the night off. Alicia, her friend as well as her employee, sidled up to her later in the afternoon with a smile on her face.

"So, Victoria, what's made you smile all afternoon? You were as nervous as the Alcalde around Zorro this morning, but now you can't stop smiling."

"Oh, just happy that I can help Diego with the newspaper, that's all."

"Is that it? I couldn't help but see how you got jealous the other night when Diego mentioned he had been seeing a woman while he was gone. Did you finally realize you could lose him if you didn't act?"

Victoria stopped washing the dish and looked at Alicia. Knowing they had to start the story sooner or later, she thought it was a prime opportunity. Alicia was her friend, but she was also one of the biggest gossips in the territory.

"Well, actually Alicia…you are right. I did start thinking about how I never actually get to see Zorro, and how foolish it is chasing after a mythical hero, and how dependable and charming…."

"And handsome," Alicia added with a wink.

Victoria blushed a little. "Yes, handsome, Diego is. So…yesterday, while we were talking about the column, I…."

"You finally told Don Diego how you feel about him."

Victoria looked down at her feet and nodded, only partially acting bashful. "Yes. Just don't tell anyone yet, but I think Don Diego soon may ask me to marry him."

"Oh, Victoria, I'm so happy for you! I was hoping you'd see what a prize Don Diego would be!" Alicia hugged Victoria. "Why don't you leave now? I'm sure you have lots to 'talk' over with Don Diego."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes, Victoria, we're all caught up. Why don't you go, and you can tell me all about it tomorrow? Who knows? Tonight might be the night after all!" Alicia winked at her friend.

Victoria could only shake her head at her overenthusiastic friend. "I do believe I will take you up on that offer, Alicia. Yes, I will tell you _some things_ tomorrow." She returned a wink to Alicia as she hurried off to her quarters.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Victoria could barely hold in her excitement as she hitched up her wagon. She couldn't wait to see Diego and to relish in his company, enjoying his smiles and kisses. Lost in thought she arrived at the de la Vega hacienda in seemingly no time at all. She rode to the stables and handed her reins to the stable boy and rushed to the door of the hacienda. Before she could knock, the door opened.

"Victoria! What a nice surprise!" her novio was standing there smiling at her.

"It's because I have a few things to tell you," Victoria said as Diego snaked an arm around her waist and gathered her inside. After closing the door, he gathered her in his arms for a kiss.

"Diego!" Victoria cried, as she reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms. "We shouldn't be doing that here, not yet." Blushing, she said, "What if your father catches us?"

"Well that would certainly help us break the news to him, wouldn't it?" Diego asked, but he did release her. Instead he placed her arm in his and escorted her into the library. He led her to the sofa, and he took a seat at the other end. Felipe snuck in quietly and sat in the corner.

"Yes, we do have some time to talk. So, what is on your mind." Diego paused as a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Besides me, of course."

Victoria turned a deeper pink and shook her head. "I guess the real Diego is much more mischievous than the man I thought I knew."

Diego's eyes lost their gleam. Victoria noticed, and hurriedly explained. "No, we wouldn't talk about hurt feelings and delayed unveilings tonight. I only want to talk of happy things. Like planning our wedding."

Diego shook his head, as if he was purposefully pushing those other thoughts away. "First we have to plan how we let the pueblo know, without raising suspicions."

"Alicia may very well have taken care of that for us, even as we speak."

"Alicia?"

Victoria explained her conversation with Alicia and how she was positive Diego was going to propose to Victoria tonight. So…

"So, you just allowed her to think that. And hopefully gossip about it as well."

A moment of doubt filled Victoria. "You don't think it's a good idea? It seemed to be the perfect solution to our problem."

Diego smiled and caught her hands in his. "I think it will be just fine, Victoria. Someone other than us or my family, helping to spread gossip and the news." He said more softly, looking down at their clasped hands, "Anything to draw attention away from thoughts of Zorro."

Squeezing his hands, Victoria reminded him, "remember, I think I may have made quite a scene with my supposed jealousy about your 'burning romance'. Alicia will be sure to gossip about that as well, for…um…I told her I had shared my feelings for you earlier today."

Diego laughed. "Oh, Victoria. May you never stop surprising me with your quick thinking."

"Diego! Diego! Where are you, son?" Don Alejandro's voice carried through the hacienda

Diego exchanged a look with Felipe, who shrugged. "Father has returned to the house early. I wonder if anything is wrong."

Alejandro rushed into the library and stopped suddenly as he realized Victoria was also present. "Oh Victoria. I didn't expect to see you here. Diego, I am glad I found you. Augusto returned from town with some interesting news, or should I say gossip, for me that I had to verify with you…" looking at Victoria, Alejandro suddenly began to fidget in place. "Well, um, I don't know how to say this, but with Victoria here, and all…"

"Yes, Father, Victoria and I are engaged."

Alejandro's eyes widened as he stared at his son, his mouth falling open. His glance then included Victoria who nodded her head, a small blush covering her cheeks. Alejandro then noticed Felipe sitting in the back of the room, apparently acting as chaperone. Felipe gave him a huge smile and nodded.

"This..uh…this is quite the surprise, Diego. Victoria. How…how did this all occur?"

"Would you like to hear the story we will be telling everyone else, or the real story, Father?" Diego asked with a gleam in his eye.

Alejandro was shocked to begin with, and now he was totally confused. "Whatever do you mean, Diego? I just want to know how the two of you are now engaged when you hardly have shown interest in any woman, or marriage, since you've been back."

"The reason is simple, Father. I have been busy…being Zorro."

Alejandro's face paled, and he stumbled backwards a few steps, ungracefully looking for the sofa, and sat down. "What did you say, Diego?"

"You heard me correctly, Father. I…am Zorro."

Alejandro rubbed his forehead. "All these shocks aren't so good for my older heart, Diego." He looked up at his son. "Why tell me now?"

"Because I figured who Zorro was behind his mask last night," Victoria said, allowing a little smugness with herself sneak into her statement.

Quirking an eyebrow, Don Alejandro asked, "You didn't know either, Victoria?"

Victoria shook her head and watched in amazement as Don Alejandro stood up and hit his son over the head with his gloves. "Diego! How could you?"

"Father!" Diego looked in shock at his father. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because I raised you better than that, courting a woman when she doesn't know who you are."

"Father, nothing untoward happened."

Alejandro looked at Victoria, who turned a dark pink in color. He again looked at his son. "I seem to doubt Victoria would agree with that statement."

"No, no, Don Alejandro, really, nothing untoward happened. Mainly because there never was enough time."

Turning towards the young woman, Alejandro took her hand. "I always wanted to ask you about that, Victoria. As a stand-in for your father, I should have. I apologize."

"Father!" Diego now was the one who turned red.

"Diego, it is true. I am truly amazed that it turns out you do have the de la Vega spirit in you, but some of your methods have been questionable, to say the least." As his son was about to argue with him, Alejandro continued, "But...you didn't have much to work with, given the dangers of going against the Alcalde. Actually, when a person does consider it, you did quite well standing up for injustice without disobeying too many rules."

Shaking his head, Diego asked, "So Father, are you proud of me for my work, or not? You are confusing me."

Patting his son on the shoulder, Alejandro replied, "Yes, I am very proud indeed of you, my son. I always have, even though you were helping the pueblo in less than apparently heroic ways. And now…now I truly appreciate the sacrifices you have made to carry out my hope that you would fight the injustice you found once you returned from Spain." Victoria and Diego exchanged a look and watched as Alejandro's shoulders sagged and he placed his head into his hands. "So many thoughts are running through my head." He looked at his son. "Really, Diego. This will take me some time to…to reconcile everything I thought I knew about you and what I've seen Zorro do."

"I know, Father, and I apologize. I know we will have many discussions…"

A little of the de la Vega temper again made its disappearance. "Oh, you can be sure, young man, that we will have plenty of discussions. About all of this. And soon. However, not tonight. Tonight, I have to lie down before my head cracks open with all the uproar going on inside of it."

"But Father, we haven't had supper yet."

Looking dazed, Alejandro looked around the room, focusing again on Diego as he stood up. "Oh. That's correct. Well, for some reason I think I might have lost my appetite. I think my stomach is very confused and shocked as well." Looking at Felipe and speaking slowly, he said, "Please make sure you act the proper chaperone for these two. I need to retire to my bedroom." Looking at Victoria, he added, "I apologize, my dear. This has all been quite a shock. I do need to lie down. I…I of course welcome you to the family. We will have a discussion tomorrow, as well. But for now, I…I do have to rest. Diego, please tell Maria to bring me supper in my room. Thank you."

Diego watched in concern as his father left the room, moving more slowly than he usually did. Felipe was suddenly beside his side, signing frantically. In his worry for his father, Diego wasn't paying attention until Felipe tugged on his sleeve. He then signed more slowly.

Diego gave a little smile. "Yes, Felipe, you may be correct. I suppose Father will be all right. A rest will do him good."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Alicia floated around the tavern, a smile on her face and an occasional song being hummed. She was happy for Victoria, who deserved every happiness. However, she couldn't help but be a little jealous, for Diego de la Vega, even with his faults, was one very handsome catch indeed.

Mendoza caught her wrist as she was leaving his table. "Senorita what is making you be in such a good mood?"

"Oh, Sergeant, I really shouldn't say…."

He leaned closer to her. "You can tell me."

Alicia looked around the tavern. Supper time was nearing an end; she could take a moment to talk. She quickly pulled up a chair and leaned towards Mendoza. "I do believe Don Diego will propose to Victoria tonight."

"What? How did that happen? It was only last night when Victoria was jealous of Don Diego possibly seeing another woman."

"I know. But she finally decided she better take a chance before she loses him." Alicia sighed. "I'm so glad we live in the New Country where a woman can be bold and tell a man what she thinks." Leaning closer to Mendoza once again, she continued "She told Don Diego how she felt over siesta, and he invited her out to the hacienda tonight." Barely containing her glee, Alicia smiled. "You know what that means."

"It means Victoria is paying you to waste my sergeant's time with idle gossip, does it?" the Alcalde asked.

Alicia jumped, swallowed deeply, and turned red. "Oh, mi Alcalde, um, would you like to order some supper?"

"I need to talk to my sergeant. But first..." Alcalde Luis Ramon shook his head but gave in to the temptation. "Is it true what you say about Senorita Escalante and de la Vega?"

"Si, si, Alcalde. I…I heard it directly from Victoria herself." Alicia rushed off to the kitchen.

Luis Ramon stroked his chin. Mendoza spoke up. "Alcalde, you said you had to talk to me?"

Ramon shook his head, returning it back to business. "Um, well, I was wondering why you were taking so long at supper, and I find you wasting time gossiping."

"But, Alcalde, my reports are done for the evening, and…"

"And nothing Sergeant." Ramon took special delight in watching Mendoza squirm, but he decided at the moment there were more important things to investigate. "So, do you think Victoria had time to talk to Zorro last night before you interrupted them?"

"They looked especially bothered by me interrupting them, Alcalde."

"I wonder if Senorita Escalante was going to break up with Zorro?" Ramon looked into the distance past Mendoza, stroking his beard.

"Alcalde, why would you be concerned whether Victoria was breaking up with Zorro?"

Looking down his nose at his sergeant, Ramon explained. "If Zorro indeed had a broken heart, perhaps he will either leave the territory or will be so distracted I would then be able to catch him."

Mendoza opened his mouth to say something, then not liking the look on his superior's face, he closed his mouth again. Instead, he waited a moment and said, "That could be what will happen, Alcalde."

A cackle escaped the Alcalde. "I can hardly wait to see which will happen. Now Sergeant, back to work."

The Alcalde walked out of the tavern holding himself a little straighter, and had a brighter gleam in his eye than usual. Mendoza again didn't like the look on the Alcalde's face and wondered what exactly was he planning. However, he shook his head, drained his glass of wine, and went back to his desk to finish paperwork.

 **AN: Now, what does the Alcalde have in mind? Or is he just looking forward to mercilessly teasing the love birds whenever he gets a chance? I do believe we will find out in the next chapter. Again, I apologize for this story taking a back seat to several other ones. Sigh. The Muse better get better at juggling all the stories if she keeps coming up with new ones. Sheesh! Thanks for reading and reviewing and see you next time!**

 **And…Alejandro's reaction? I guess I decided to go a different way, and have him physically express some feelings. Ha.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Enjoyable Supper

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Again I apologize for the length of time it took to get this out. Especially for all who were worrying about Alejandro. My muse gets stubborn at times, I suppose. Too many other bright and shiny stories to distract her, I guess. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

Previously:

 _Diego watched in concern as his father left the room, moving more slowly than he usually did. Felipe was suddenly beside his side, signing frantically. In his worry for his father, Diego wasn't paying attention until Felipe tugged on his sleeve. He then signed more slowly._

 _Diego gave a little smile. "Yes, Felipe, you may be correct. I suppose Father will be all right. A rest will do him good."_

Maria came to announce supper was ready. Diego told her about his father going to his bedroom, and requested she send a tray for him, despite what he had said. Maria patted Diego on the arm, as if to say to not worry about his father, and hurried off.

Meeting Victoria's and Felipe's questioning looks, he replied, "I'd feel better if he gets some food in him. Once he sees the tray, he might change his mind and eat."

Felipe nodded. His stomach growled, and the young man blushed. Diego and Victoria laughed, thankful for the comic relief. Diego said, "Let's get some supper in us, I suppose, before Felipe dies of hunger."

Felipe slugged Diego on the shoulder, which Diego ignored as he offered his arm to Victoria, who reached across Diego and ruffled Felipe's hair. Felipe shot her a bashful smile, his face pink, as he turned and hurried into the dining room.

Over supper, Diego and Victoria happily discussed details of their wedding. Felipe listened in rapt silence, happily taking in every response the two made. He couldn't believe they were actually at this point, planning a wedding, one which he worried would never take place. And it was happening thanks to Victoria teasing Diego.

"I suppose we need to ask Father if he wants to invite anyone from Spain."

"But Diego, surely that would delay the wedding for at least…."

"Six months, yes. I know. I'd rather not, of course. Perhaps we could convince Father to hold some sort of party for relatives in Spain." Smiling at Victoria, he said, "Perhaps like a six-month anniversary party." His smile turned into a devilish grin. "Or perhaps to announce an impeding baby."

Victoria, about to take a drink of water, choked and splashed some water on her dress. Face reddened, she lightly slugged her novo on the upper arm. "Diego! You should behave."

Diego looked at Felipe, who shook his head at his mentor. Felipe looked at Victoria, and signed, "One difference with the real Diego is that he likes to tease more."

Diego gave a faked frown. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Felipe. I don't tease you all that much, do I?"

Felipe rolled his eyes, and then joined the other two in their laughter.

Victoria batted her eyes and said, "I could always break the engagement, I suppose, if his teasing gets to be too much for me, I suppose."

Felipe signed, "You could threaten him with that if his terrible humor gets to you, I suppose."

Diego attempted to playfully hit Felipe on the back of the head, but the young teen ducked just in time. Looking at the others' plates, Diego announced, "Shall we adjourn to the library? We should discuss how Victoria will break her engagement to Zorro."

Victoria's face quickly lost its smile. "Diego, how dangerous is it for us to marry while Zorro still needs to ride? Can we carry this off without him suspecting?" She thought for a moment. "Maybe we shouldn't announce our 'engagement' tomorrow. Perhaps we should have a longer courting period."

"Oh, I think we can carry this off without the Alcalde suspecting. Like you say, with Alicia spreading gossip, and your noted jealousy about my 'new flame', I think the Alcalde will be convinced you love me. And, hopefully, all my work at creating the myth of 'inept, incapable Diego' will be worth it, and the Alcalde will not suspect we are one and the same." Shrugging his broad shoulders, Diego said, "And we've known each other all our lives. I think people would understand we don't really need a long courting period."

Victoria's face remained pensive as she reviewed what he's said. Suddenly, a huge smile broke out, and she rushed into his arms. "Oh, Diego, if only it would be true! I don't want to wait any longer than we have to."

Giving her a quick peck on the lips, Diego said, "Just long enough for the bans to be read, long enough to not scandalize anyone, we then can get married."

As they begin to kiss again, Felipe decided he better act the part of chaperone and cleared his throat. They pulled apart, with Victoria blushing and Diego rolling his eyes. Felipe looked at him, cocking an eyebrow at him, and Diego shrugged. "Yes, I suppose you are right, Felipe. Since we've waited so long, it would be so easy for me to take things too far."

"And your father would tan your hide, even if you are Zorro." Victoria said, with a straight face. When both men turned to her, she burst into giggles at the image of Zorro being punished by his father.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Previously:

 _Looking down his nose at his sergeant, Ramon explained. "If Zorro indeed had a broken heart, perhaps he will either leave the territory or will be so distracted I would then be able to catch him."_

 _Mendoza opened his mouth to say something, then not liking the look on his superior's face, he closed his mouth again. Instead, he waited a moment and said, "That could be what will happen, Alcalde."_

 _A cackle escaped the Alcalde. "I can hardly wait to see which will happen. Now Sergeant, back to work."_

 _The Alcalde walked out of the tavern holding himself a little straighter, and had a brighter gleam in his eye than usual. Mendoza again didn't like the look on the Alcalde's face and wondered what exactly was he planning. However, he shook his head, drained his glass of wine, and went back to his desk to finish paperwork._

Luis Ramon spent a restful night dreaming of catching a heartbroken Zorro and hanging him on the gallows, like the criminal he was. He woke up smiling, intent on making his dream happen.

He found himself whistling as he went along his day, carrying out his duties. He pretended not to notice the wary glances Mendoza threw his way. Ramon knew what the sergeant was thinking, but he refused to let it bother him.

If it were the last thing he did, the Alcalde was bound and determined to bring Zorro in to face his justice. For being an irritant to his side. For interfering with his plans to make some kind of profit from having to spend his time here in such a lowly pueblo, one unfit to benefit from the likes of himself.

At lunchtime, he found himself walking over to the tavern. Waiting for an opportune time, he caught Victoria's eye, who reluctantly approached him.

"Buenas tardes, Alcalde. What would you like to order today?"

"I'd like the tamales with rice, I believe."

Victoria smiled and turned to go. Ramon caught her arm, then looked at her hand, with Diego's ring on it. "Oh, Senorita Escalante, I hear congratulations are in order."

"Oh, you have?" Victoria blushed. "We haven't told many people yet."

"I was wondering…why de la Vega? Up until last week, I thought you were still pining after Zorro."

Victoria prayed she kept her voice even. "Oh, I just realized how much Diego means to me, and that I cannot live without him. Zorro has been such a fantasy to me, but he is not real to me. I hardly know him, unlike Diego, who I've known since childhood."

The Alcalde broke eye contact and leaned in his chair. "Have you told Zorro yet?"

Victoria pursed her lips. She could tell the Alcalde was only pretending to be casual about the question. She honestly answered, "I haven't seen him, so no, I haven't told him yet." Stepping out of the Alcalde's reach, Victoria added, "I better get you your lunch."

Walking quickly towards the kitchen, Victoria couldn't help but look back and notice the wolf-like smile on the Alcalde's face. She laughed quietly to herself. _You're going to have a long wait, Alcalde, if you think you'll see Zorro heartbroken._

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Previously:

 _Looking dazed, Alejandro looked around the room, focusing again on Diego as he stood up. "Oh. That's correct. Well, for some reason I think I might have lost my appetite. I think my stomach is very confused and shocked as well." Looking at Felipe and speaking slowly, he said, "Please make sure you act the proper chaperone for these two. I need to retire to my bedroom." Looking at Victoria, he added, "I apologize, my dear. This has all been quite a shock. I do need to lie down. I…I of course welcome you to the family. We will have a discussion tomorrow, as well. But for now, I…I do have to rest. Diego, please tell Maria to bring me supper in my room. Thank you."_

Alejandro woke up and stretched in bed. He thought he had the most bizarre dream, until he realized it was in fact true. Sitting straight up in bed, Alejandro immediately flashed to the events of yesterday. Diego…his so-called, good-for-nothing-heroic son, was actually…Zorro.

A huge smile broke across his face. Alejandro nodded to himself as he relished the thought of bringing such a heroic man into the world. He…Alejandro de la Vega, father of the heroic Zorro. Then, immediately, the smile disappeared as he remembered the danger Zorro was always fighting, the threats of discovery, the injustices he had to often fight. Truth be told, he wanted a son who would be willing and able to fight such injustices, but not actually fight them.

Alejandro smiled ruefully at the thought. Diego was actually doing only what he himself would have done thirty years earlier. What he brought him home from Spain to do. So why did he wish it wasn't true?

Remembering his early exit last night, Alejandro was somewhat ashamed of himself. He had neglected his duty as a father in leaving the chaperoning the newly engaged couple to Felipe. However, the news was just too taxing for him to absorb and remain around people. He needed the quiet of his bedroom to absorb the news, to reconcile the belief he was always such a good judge of character with the fact that his own son had misled him for so long.

Before he saw his son again, Alejandro had wanted to process his anger over being fooled. Of course he understood why his son had done it. Often secret missions could only succeed with the fewest amount of people knowing. However, no matter how Alejandro looked at it, he was still angry…and hurt, that his son didn't confide in him. Sought his advice, his counsel. His experience. No matter how ridiculous his anger was, how unreasonable, he still felt angry. But he knew it was wrong.

So he had withdrawn to his room, like a…like a coward, he supposed. To hide his feelings, to process them in private instead of sharing them with his son. No…he was _not_ a coward for withdrawing. Only a coward if he continued in such behavior. However, he could not remain in his room until he had completely reconciled his feelings about this. It might take weeks to do that, and he couldn't stay away that long.

 **AN: It is weird how sometimes a chapter gets stuck, and we the writers don't know why. Trying to make a scene go where it doesn't want to go hardly ever works. Finally, I had several breakthroughs, and it is done. I do apologize for taking so long. I hope you got a few giggles out of it. And it is slightly different than other reveal stories.**

 **So…hopefully the next chapter wouldn't take as long to appear, and if you be so kind, let me know if my attempts to provide entertainment succeeded.**


	5. Chapter 5: All things settled

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Thank you so very much for your response to the previous chapter. Does indeed inspire the Muse. And makes her behave as well. But only up to a point. I apologize for the length of time it took for this chapter to be written. My problem is I have a few Zorro stories going whose endings are looking too similar. I didn't realize it at first, but since all of them are ending with marriage…well, you know. Sigh. However, I appreciate your patience, and your return to finish reading this. This chapter ties everything up and ends this story.**

Previously:

 _Remembering his early exit last night, Alejandro was somewhat ashamed of himself. He had neglected his duty as a father in leaving the chaperoning the newly engaged couple to Felipe. However, the news was just too taxing for him to absorb and remain around people._

 _Before he saw his son again, Alejandro had wanted to process his anger over being fooled._

 _So he had withdrawn to his room, like a…like a coward, he supposed. To hide his feelings, to process them in private instead of sharing them with his son. No…he was not a coward for withdrawing. Only a coward if he continued in such behavior. However, he could not remain in his room until he had completely reconciled his feelings about this. It might take weeks to do that, and he couldn't stay away that long._

When he had reached the dining room, Alejandro was surprised to see his son awake at such an early hour and smiling to himself as he ate his breakfast alone. As soon as he saw his father, however, the smile disappeared from Diego's face and a look of concern appeared.

"Father! How are you this morning? I must admit, I was rather concerned about you. It's not like you to retire without supper."

Alejandro couldn't meet his son's eyes as he sat down at the head of the table, to Diego's left. He took a moment to consider his response as he reached for the tamales. He placed several on his plate, squared his shoulders, and looked at his son as he replaced the serving platter in its place.

"I…I need to apologize to you, Diego. And to Victoria as well. I didn't mean any discourtesy to her, but…I had to recollect my thoughts after hearing the…simply amazing revelation you told me last night."

It was Diego's turn to avert his eyes. "I apologize, Father," he said as he looked down at this plate. Taking a breath, Diego met his father's gaze. "At the time of Zorro's creation, I didn't give a thought as to how you'd feel when you found out. All I could think about was getting you and Victoria out of jail. Then it worked so well, I had to continue the masquerade."

"After thinking about it, I realize that, Son. The Alcalde had us all in a difficult position. I wanted you to come back from Spain, thinking you'd be able to…well, I don't know what I thought you would do. Certainly not create a mysterious figure who would do all of our work for us."

"It certainly wasn't my intention either. You did write me about your concerns, but I didn't know what you wanted me to do. And then, you weren't there to advise me. So…I did what I could."

Alejandro looked his son directly in the eye. "Yes, you did, and very well indeed."

Diego felt a light blush cover his face. It was unusual to receive praise from his father. "Thank you, Father. I can't tell you how much it means for me to receive your praise."

A blush covered his father's face, which surprised Diego. Alejandro attempted to say something, but he was unable to. After a second attempt, he could speak his mind. "I am sorry, Diego, for all the terrible, insulting things I've said to you over the years. You must understand, they came from a place of frustration. I wanted so desperately to do something about the Alcalde, and had no idea what to do, and I wanted you to take a stand. If only I knew how much of a stand you were already taking…."

"Father, your remarks helped my mission. They reinforced the idea of how different I was from Zorro, thus drawing any suspicion from me. You may not have been able to help Zorro in some ways, but you did help with keeping me, and thus all of us, safe, by helping me propagate the image of a lazy young caballero."

At the sight of his father continuing to look regretful, Diego laid a hand gently on his shoulder. "Father, honestly. You _did_ help. And I wouldn't lie and say it was easy to hear those remarks at times. They…they did hurt. But I'd so rather hear those remarks a thousand more times than for any of us to land on the Alcalde's gallows."

Don Alejandro considered the wisdom of his son's remarks and finally nodded, his eyes lighting up slightly with understanding. "You're so correct, Diego. I…I just have to work on forgiving myself. And get used to seeing you in that way."

"But not around anyone else, though."

Understanding dawned in Alejandro's eyes. He nodded, and clapped a hand on his sons back. "Yes, of course, Diego." Looking at his plate of half-eaten food, he sighed. "I guess I better hurry and finish breakfast. I have a lot to do today."

As father and son shared their first true smile in years, Diego breathed a thankful sigh. A load had been removed from his shoulders. His father now knew his son. However, a different type of load now replaced it, which Diego pushed aside in his mind for now. He wanted to have a moment to appreciate his father knowing all of him, and to relish in his father's pride. There will be plenty of time later to worry about all the consequences of this knowledge later.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Previously:

 _The Alcalde broke eye contact and leaned in his chair. "Have you told Zorro yet?"_

 _Victoria pursed her lips. She could tell the Alcalde was only pretending to be casual about the question. She honestly answered, "I haven't seen him yet, so no, I have not told him." Stepping out of the Alcalde's reach, Victoria added, "I better get you your lunch."_

 _Walking quickly towards the kitchen, Victoria couldn't help but look back and notice the wolf-like smile on the Alcalde's face. She laughed quietly to herself, 'He's going to have a long wait, if he wants to see Zorro heartbroken.'_

The Alcalde finished his lunch, shaking his head at the audacity of the tavern owner. Part of him thought it was only right that the two biggest pains in his arse, Senorita Escalante and de la Vega, would actually end up married to each other. It was only fitting, for as much grief as they both have given him over the past few years. _Here's hoping those two big pains cause each other never-ending misery like they've caused me._

As he walked slowly back to his office, the Alcalde wondered again what would Zorro think of all this? Of course, the pesky little thought again occurred to him: What if de la Vega actually was Zorro? Would the passionate Senorita Escalante fall out of love that fast? She did say she'd been in love with Diego for half her life. And she being blinded by the mystery and romance of Zorro. So, perhaps….

But what if it were true? Could it? Could inept de la Vega really have fooled them all these years?

Some commotion caught his attention before he entered his office. He looked back at the tavern to watch de la Vega and their servant boy dismount their horses, tie them to the hitching posts, and enter the tavern. Ramon couldn't help but notice Diego walking more jauntily than usual, and his posture even straighter than it usually was.

 _Of course he's happy. The love of his life has agreed to marry him. And now his father will stop nagging him about grandchildren._

 _Could_ such a man be capable of not only having the talent to pull such stunts off as Zorro, but to hide it from everyone? From him?

Ramon straightened his cravat and laughed to himself. _Of course not. I'm certainly smarter than that useless bag of aristocratic bones._

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

As Diego and Felipe entered the tavern, a stillness suddenly covered the room. And just as quickly, applause and cheers rose, threatening to shake the foundation. Felipe slapped Diego on the back as Diego's face turned pink and he nodded to his fellow townspeople. Then began a slow progression of people approaching Diego to offer their individual congratulations.

They had barely made it to an empty table and sat down when the Alcalde entered. After a moment of silence, the noise of the patrons resumed. Diego watched as the Alcalde make a beeline to their table and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of jests from the man.

"I say, Don Diego, you've finally done it. You're going to make your father happy and finally get married. I never thought I'd live to see the day. the way you've always acted, a person might think you were allergic to marriage."

"Well, Alcalde, what can I say. The love of my life finally came to her senses and gave up Zorro. I took the opportunity to convince her to marry me."

The Alcalde stroked his chin and considered Diego thoughtfully. "Yes, about that. A person may wonder…"

As the Alcalde's voice faded, Diego forced himself to remain relaxed under the Alcalde's scrutiny. It seemed to be hours before the Alcalde continued.

"Yes, a person may wonder why a woman like Señorita Escalante would give up Zorro for such a man like yourself, de la Vega. But then, she being so headstrong, it might be she wanted…"

Diego tried, but couldn't restrain the anger blazing in his eyes. The Alcalde wisely changed his thought. "Who knows?" he said, in a false light tone. "I wish you both only the greatest of happiness, Don Diego."

Diego nodded. " _Gracias_ , Alcalde."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

The weeks flew by as the de la Vega household prepared for the wedding of the son and heir of its owner. Victoria and her staff were equally as busy, for they would also assist with the food for the event. Considering that almost the entire pueblo would be invited, there was a lot to do.

The bans were read in church for three consecutive weeks, and Diego couldn't help but stand proudly every time they were read. After the first week, Felipe decided to quit teasing his friend about it. For if anyone deserved to get married to the love of his life, it was the man who had been sacrificing much of himself over the past two years for the pueblo.

The wedding of Senorita Victoria Maria Escalante to Don Diego Sebastian de la Vega was truly the social event of the year for the pueblo. All anyone could talk about was how happy the couple was, and how ecstatic the proud father of the groom was. From the outside view, the entire wedding went off without a hitch. The only problems which arose were minor ones, easily taken care of by Victoria's attendants and Felipe.

Later, in the quiet of their room on their first night as husband and wife, Victoria looked at her new husband with love as they sat on the edge of the bed. Teasing, she said, "I can't believe we got here simply because I was jealous about a non-existent love affair."

Diego leaned in to kiss her. "Not exactly how I thought the road to our marriage would be, but I'm so glad for the result."

Leaning across her, he blew out the candle on her nightstand and took her in his arms.

 **AN: And…yeah, the honeymoon. I don't write sex scenes, sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yay, poor Alejandro was okay that night he found out about Zorro. Just shocked beyond belief. And ashamed. Ha.**

 **Another story finished on how the romance of our favorite couple could have turned out. Thanks for reading, and reviewing, if you did. Always greatly appreciated. I hope you keep reading my stories on this site…as well as the rest of the Zorro stories. Gotta keep this fandom alive!  
**


End file.
